This invention relates to a shift lever mechanism for a transmission in a vehicle such as an automobile, forklift truck and other vehicles for industrial use.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a mounting portion of a shift lever mechanism for a transmission in a vehicle such as a forklift truck. A forward/reverse shift lever 1 and a speed change shift lever 2 are mounted so as to be tiltable through a pivot pin 4 in both front and rear directions on a transmission casing cover 3. The end portions of said shift levers 1 and 2 are connected with the shift forks 8 and 9 respectively cooperating with a forward/reverse fork shaft 6 and a speed change fork shaft 7 which are slidably mounted to be movable both backwards and forwards in a transmission case 5.
A high and low speed change mechanism 11 and a forward/reverse selection mechanism 12 are mounted on a counter shaft 10 which is supported within said transmission case 5 at both front and rear ends thereof. A high speed gear 11a and low speed gear 11b are rotatably mounted on said counter shaft 10 opposite to each other in said high and low speed change mechanism 11, said shift fork 9 being connected with an engaging hub 11c positioned between said high speed gear 11a and low speed gear 11b, whereby the rotation of said gears 11a and 11b can be selectively transmitted to said counter shaft 10 by the operation of said speed change shift lever 2.
Further, a forward gear 12a and a reverse gear 12b are rotatably mounted on said counter shaft 10 opposite to each other in said forward/reverse selection mechanism 12, said shift fork 8 being connected with an engaging hub 12c positioned between said forward gear 12a and reverse gear 12b, whereby the rotation of said counter shaft 10 can be selectively transmitted to said forward gear 12a and reverse gear 12b by the operation of said forward/reverse shift lever 1.
In the above noted conventional construction, since said shift levers 1 and 2 are directly mounted on said transmission case 5, the vibration which is caused when said transmission case 5 is laterally vibrated by the rolling vibration of the engine is directly transmitted to said shift levers 1 and 2, making it difficult to operate said shift levers 1 and 2.
The present invention aims to minimize the above noted rolling vibration of said transmission case that is transmitted to said shift levers.